


A thousand words (Is not enough time with you)

by slytherinsdaughter



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, So it's more like 100+ words, Technically drabbles are 100 words but I wasn't exact
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinsdaughter/pseuds/slytherinsdaughter
Summary: Drabble collection of Sephiroth/Cloud universes, canon and not.





	A thousand words (Is not enough time with you)

1 “I won’t let you fall.” 

 

No one expected the mountain to crumble, but it did, and one trooper was lost straight away. The other clung on to the mountain with unexpected strength - he was small, even more than most. Sephiroth knelt down and offered him a hand.

 

 “I won’t let you fall.” He assured the young man.

 

 The trooper looked up at him and reached out with a trembling limb.

 

 "Sir?”

 

The voice was familiar - Zack’s friend? The young trooper, Cloud?

 

“I won’t let you fall.” He stated again, sternly but kindly. He didn’t want to startle the other. Nothing good would come of him falling.

 

2 “I’d give you my heart, but I can’t give you something you already have.” 

 

“I’d give you my heart, but I can’t give you something you already have.” He murmured softly, looking down at the magazine on the counter.

 

“Cloud, why are you reading that?” Sephiroth was dressed down for once, his hair tucked up in a bun, wearing a grey hoodie that looked too large on him. where did he even buy that?

 

The man looked at him and shrugged. “It was there.”

 

“Do I have your heart, Cloud?”

 

“You stabbed it twice - with a sword. Close enough.”

 

Sephiroth scoffed. “If I stabbed you there you would be dead.”

 

“No one ever said you could aim very well.”

 

3 “None of this makes sense.” 

 

“None of this makes sense.” The trooper hissed at the papers. Maybe he believed the general couldn't hear him, but he would need to be a lot quieter than that to hide from Sephiroth’s ears.

 

“Trooper, speak.” The man growled out, rubbing his forehead with one hand. He'd never had a migraine this bad before.

 

“If Jenova’s a fossil, who's your mother? Who carried you? It says here that you’re hers, but then it says you've been altered with her DNA. Someone must have carried you!” he paused, muttering darkly into the floor, “I doubt it was _Hojo.”_

 

Sephiroth wanted to burn those words out of his brain. He couldn't feel the headache anymore - just the feeling of utter horror as his mind conjured up a picture.

 

4 “I choose you.” 

 

The words wrapped themselves around his mind curling into his thoughts and digging into them.

 

He didn't want this. He didn't. But everything inside him screamed out this was okay, this was his friend.

 

_He hurt him why did he do that mother what are you doing its Cloud_

 

He felt like him, like her, like mother and it was good and safe and they needed to be there.

 

His ears buzzed and was safe with me? Is me? Me. _Together._ Keep together same together

 

One person.

 

The words twisted on his tongue, sweet

 

_Bitter_

 

“I choose you.”

 

He lied _told the truth_.

 

5 “I won’t give up if you won’t.” 

 

The man hissed at him, snarling in rage but he still backed away into the corner. It was enough to make 2nd class SOLDIERS run away.

 

It couldn't be more obvious something wasn't right.

 

Sephiroth lashed out at a wall, punching a clean hole into plaster, wood, brick. It was like he was fighting his own mind, like he was a tightly wound tornado ready to spring.

 

He gazed at Cloud with a sort of fevered desperation.

 

Cloud looked at the books around him. Strangely, none of them had gotten destroyed in Sephiroth’s rage - but it was more important to wonder about if there was a cure for whatever this was than to care about the books.

 

“I won't give up if you won't”

 

6 “I’m yours.” 

 

Cloud wanted-

 

Sephiroth sighed as his head was gently rested in Cloud’s lap. He stared, eyes lidded at the disheveled blond man, lips curled into a soft smile.

 

Sephiroth turned to slightly bury his face into Cloud’s thigh, silver hair still clean and mostly tidy, it seemed to cover the area around them, curling around like a blanket.

 

“I'm yours.” Sephiroth said ever so softly.

 

Cloud just gently pet the man’s hair.

 

“I'm yours.” The man repeated, lifting a arm to grab at Cloud’s shirt, clutching at it.

 

Cloud wrapped an arm around him, somehow drawing him closer.

 

He really wanted-

 

There was a ragged noise as Sephiroth breathed out.

 

Cloud’s clothes were absolutely stained with blood that he didn't seemed to notice. Sephiroth was choking out his last breaths - the blood on him wasn't important.

 

What cruel God got him to kill his own old lover?

 

7 “It was just a dream.” 

 

The best part about mornings was seeing Sephiroth frown at the toaster like it just insulted him. To Sephiroth maybe it had, nothing he did with it came out right.

 

Cloud could make better toast at eight.

 

He didn’t think about getting off the couch and helping - just forcing himself not to laugh at his boyfriend was help enough.

 

“Cloud.” Sephiroth glanced at him. He always seemed to sense when Cloud inwardly laughed at him. “Cloud.” He took a step forward and-

 

-then Cloud woke up.

 

He gently pressed on his chest, on top of the scar Sephiroth had left.

 

“It was just a dream.”

 

8 “You’re safe now. I’ve got you.” 

 

He wished he could be surprised that his father had done this, but all he could feel was anger.

 

Cloud was just so happy to have passed the SOLDIER exam.

 

“You’re safe now. I’ve got you.” He mouthed at the mako tank, not daring to touch the equipment in case he accidentally broke it and hurt Cloud.

 

He was going to _murder Hojo_ and this time no one could stop him.

 

The scientists had never seen Sephiroth this angry. They expected no one had. When Hojo was assassinated days later they just exchanged glances but didn't say a word, not even to the Turks.

 

9 “We could be amazing!” 

 

“We could be amazing!”

 

No one knew how on the planet Cloud managed to say it in both a cheery manner and a deadpan one. It was still a bad idea.

 

Nothing could make him agree to this.

 

“I am not going to race Chocobos for money.” He frowned darkly at the other man. “I will _never ever_ go to race Chocobos in front of an audience for the entertainment of people”

 

They still raced for fun, and Cloud caught Sephiroth smiling a few times. Something in him itched to save these memories in photos, to keep them safe in his pocket

 

10 “If this is love, love is easy.” 

 

There was something soothing in cleaning his blades. Sephiroth’s sword never seemed to get dirty, or bloody whatever he did. It was always _Shining._ Did he clean his?

 

He glanced at the other man. His hair was long and silver, and it was always neat. It looked a little like real silver. Sephiroth caught him looking and wandered closer to check on him.

 

“If this is love, love is easy.” Cloud peered up at Sephiroth, feeling small on the couch like he always did when his lover loomed.

 

The taller man just stared at him blankly, but Cloud could see the warmth in his eyes.  

 

“You need to get some sleep, Cloud.”

 

11 “None of that matters now.” 

“Why are you doing this Cloud?”

 

Some part of him liked the look of this Sephiroth - ragged and bloody after he had fought against him - and lost.

 

This still didn't make up for all the deaths.

 

“You're insane. I don't want the world to die, Sephiroth!”

 

Sephiroth did look mad - his eyes were glazed over with it and he didn't seem to be himself anymore. If he ever was ‘himself’.

 

“Why are you going against me, you're like _me._ You even _loved_ me.”

 

“None of that matters now.” Cloud growled out. “You've done too much bad, you’ve killed too many people.“

 

12 “No one will ever hurt you again!” 

A large part of him was telling him this was completely useless. What could he, a meagre trooper, ever do against someone that could hurt _Sephiroth_ , of all people.

 

He didn't listen to that part of himself.

 

Sephiroth wouldn't disobey Hojo. He might not be able to in the first place, if rumours of brainwashing were correct - but _Cloud_ could fight back.

 

He looked down at the sleeping, bloody man on the bed and whispered ever so quietly, “No one will ever hurt you again.”

 

He might not be able to keep that promise but by Gods will he try. He picked up a small knife from the weapon stand and ran a finger along the sharp edge.

 

By Gods will he try.

 

13 “Make a wish.” 

It felt unbearably awkward, sitting on the roof with General Sephiroth like this, but he was on duty and _here_ was where he was stationed.

 

Cloud took a chance to look up at the stars, so much clear here than at Migar. He was reminded of something Zack said but, “what did Zack say?” He hummed gently, muttering under his breath, “You’re meant to do something with shooting stars…”

 

“Make a wish.”

 

Cloud jumped, looking at the man who hadn't said a word until now. “Sir?”

 

“Fair says you're meant to make a wish on shooting stars, trooper.”

 

Cloud blinked at the man. “Oh.”

 

What should he wish for? More friends? He only had Zack, after all. Didn't the General only have Zack, too?

 

14 “I’m only human!” 

“I can't do that.” It was impossible. For anyone other than Sephiroth, apparently.

 

“You can.” Sephiroth’s eyes warmed as he stared at him.

 

“I’m only human!” It came out more bitter than expected - but Cloud saw the look of hidden hurt in Sephiroth’s eyes. “You’re as human as I am, Seph. _I_ just don't have mako helping me.”

 

“That doesn't mean you can't try.” He made it seem so reasonable, so easy.

 

Cloud glared at the infuriating man. “Fine. I'll try.”

 

It was to Sephiroth’s advantage he didn’t look smug at this - but Cloud could _tell_ he was smug inside.

 

15 “I’m not that boy.” 

 

“Is that what you do, love them and leave them?” Cloud sat up a little, smiling down at sleepy Sephiroth’s face.

 

“When have I ever left you after sex?” Sephiroth murmured.

 

Cloud could feel the vibrations of his lover’s voice in his chest. “You just came back from the bathroom.”

 

“My mistake.” His arms came up to wrap themselves around Cloud, pulling him closer, somehow.

 

“I’m not that boy that you can just-” Cloud was cut off when he was flipped, Sephiroth landing on top, smiling down at him.

 

“Just?” Sephiroth practically purred, leaning a little more but being careful not to put too much weight on him.


End file.
